gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dune
|price = $1,300,000 (Globe Oil livery) $1,385,000 (Fukaru Rally livery) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Brickade (GTA Online) |vehicle_class = Service |manufacturer = MTL }} The Dune is an off-road truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts update, where it is manufactured by MTL. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Dune is designed as an off-road racing adaptation of a large cab-over truck, outfitted with improved suspensions, off-road tires, five running lights, rollbars, and a two-tone racing livery. Its design is similar to endurance trucks competing in long-distance desert rallies, such as the Kamaz 4911 rally truck. Like most trucks in the game, the Dune is only capable of carrying two occupants. The Dune can hit various vehicles very hard because of the shocks. The Dune cannot be modified at any modification garage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Dune returns in Grand Theft Auto Online with the same design and purpose, but with a modernized appearance to match the game's setting. It is now based on the GTA Online rendition of the Brickade, using an identical cab and interior design. It is heavily based on the MAN TGS range, specifically the Dakar MAN TGS 480. The truck features a large body design, with 4 wheels and a large rear unit for spares. The truck is depicted with the same cabin as the Brickade, except that it lacks the characteristic bullbar. While the Dune retains the same external skeleton pipes around the cab like its 6-wheeled variation, the fog lights are now directly underneath the windshield (incidentally, these lights are the same as those hung above the cab on the Brickade.), as well as removing the cab's sunroof and the two sets of dual trumpet horns in favour of a secondary colored roll cage directly above the cab. The truck also features two Rally nets installed on both side windows and large dual mirrors finished in the secondary color are hung from the A-pillar. Unlike the Brickade, the Dune lacks the windshield sunshade, but sports a windshield banner with several sponsors on it. The general profile of the truck's rear unit has been severely changed as well, sporting multiple air intakes on the upper side and having a much flattened shape (compared to the angled shapes seen on the previous rendition). The entire side of the rear unit is plain, but installed liveries coat it with numerous sponsorship stickers. At the same time, the wheelbase of the vehicle elevates as it approaches the rear arch and rear end, without surpassing the wheel arches' height. Said arches have black/CFRP flares and rear mudguards. On the rear end, the Dune only has the essential tailights, as well as a small curved shape on the upper side. All four wheels are off-road with rough tread. The suspension is relatively low compared to its previous appearance. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The four wheel drive Dune features a powerful engine, and as a result, is remarkably good when negotiating off-road terrains, being more than capable of climbing up inclines where most vehicles would have more trouble traversing. Its superior grip enables it to climb the steepest grassy inclines even in the rain, something lesser off-road vehicles such as the Huntley or FBI Rancher cannot. Infact, the Dune can beat even the Monster Truck when it comes to climbing slopes covered with grass or sand while it's raining. It has one of the best torque-to-body weight ratio among the off-road vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, even better than the Patriot or Sandking. Its acceleration is powerful. However, its high center of gravity makes the vehicle unstable when tilting sideways, so caution must be exercised when driving the vehicle along bumpy terrain. The truck's soft suspension helps greatly in 'gliding effortlessly' across hills, as well as easing cornering. While the Dune is ideal for off-roading, it has reasonable performance on tarmac surfaces as well. The speed and acceleration of the Dune is very good, similar to some low-class sports cars (Premier, Elegant, etc.). Braking is very good because of the soft suspension and high shocks. At high speeds, the truck is very stable and is very light for its size, definitely worth the effort of the Kickstart event. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Dune is a great choice for off-roading; what it is made to do. It has excellent off-roading abilities, traction and maintains power and speed up hills. On the downside, its extreme height and raised suspension means the vehicle is one of the worst vehicles for tipping over (but only if driver over curbs or objects without taking precaution) - it is by far the tallest + narrowest vehicle in the game with raised suspension, and is the most prone vehicle for tipping over. Driving over a small incline at one side of the road may cause the vehicle to drive on two wheels, and steering can often cause the vehicle to become more likely to tip over. Maintaining the vehicle on two wheels is achievable, and once the vehicle begins to sit on all four wheels, it usually rebounds in the other direction. This type of suspension has benefits, however. It allows the vehicle to crawl over rocks with no trouble unlike other off-road vehicles, but unfortunately the lack of independent suspension means it will lean significantly - it can be seen that the vehicle features a single axle rather than two independent axles and suspension arms. The truck has great take off thanks to the unbeatable traction and four wheel drive system. The durability of the truck remains the same as the Brickade. In terms of weight, it seems a lot lighter than said vehicle, and thus is excellent and crawling up hills and achieving high speed instantly. The Dune is stated to be powered by the same 24-valved supercharged engine as the Brickade and other similar vehicles, according to the badges. The engine sound is rather powerful, similar to a combination of muscle cars. The engine is located under the cab and powers all four wheels. Because of the raised suspension, the driveshaft doesn't actually connect to the diffs, instead, it is connected to chassis directly above the diff and axle. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery GlobeOilDune-GTAO-front.png|The Globe Oil Dune in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) FukaruDune-GTAO-front.png|The Fukaru Dune in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) DuneGlobeOil-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Globe Oil Dune on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DuneFukaru-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Fukaru Dune on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Dune-GTAV-RGSC.jpg|The Dune on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * One will always spawn in front of Blackfield Stadium in Las Venturas after the player has completed Kickstart. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $1,300,000 (Globe Oil livery) or $1,385,000 (Fukaru Rally livery) from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Dune are: **''GTA San Andreas: K-JAH West **GTA Online: Channel X ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Dune is sometimes called "Duneride" in the game files. *This is the second vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto series to be based on a Russian vehicle, the first being the Bulwark and the third and the fourth being the APC and the Cargo Plane, and the fifth being the Savage, respectively. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Similar to the Phantom, the Packer, the Flatbed, and the Brickade, the Dune's badges incorrectly refer to the engine as a "V24", where it actually means "24 valved", which is supposed to be written as "24v". *Because of its immense size, the Dune is not shown in a post-race result. *The "Globe Oil" livery is based on the Eurol Veka Team livery on the Man TGS 480. *The "Fukaru" livery is based on the Mammoet Rallysport SP Renault K 520 and Instaforex Team's own rally truck. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Dune features a graphic glitch wherein the position of the ground's shine from its headlights is incorrectly located beneath the truck (overlapping its shadow). This will be fixed if one side of the headlights is broken. *If a player attempts to add hydraulics to the Dune through modding, the wheels will glitch and move to the sides of both doors. *If the Dune is spawned in normal traffic by manipulating the cargrp.dat and the vehicles.ide files, a small portion of its tires will be embedded in the road as a visual glitch. Slightly bumping the pedestrian driven Dune fixes this. See Also *Brickade - Base variant in Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} de:Dune (SA) es:Dune pl:Dune ru:Dune Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Trucks Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V